


Handsy

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on about two seconds in 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

Reaching for the dagger and finding it gone was devastating. She’d failed Emma. She’d failed _everyone._ She’d been betrayed.

“That’s why you slept with me, to steal the dagger?” Regina hissed. She should have known Emma returning her feelings was too good to be true. But how, when the night was so tender, so full of pleasure, so _real_? How could she be so stupid?

Emma scoffed. “I’m offended by the suggestion that I’d need to. I’m an excellent pickpocket. I took you to bed because I wanted to,” she purred, cupping Regina’s cheek. The queen wrenched her face away. 


End file.
